


Black swan

by Starryhana



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Dark, Fantasy, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryhana/pseuds/Starryhana
Summary: Kaki terus bergerak mengikuti alunan musik yang keluar dari gramophone hingga tidak sadar jika waktu terus berjalan.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 2





	Black swan

Ruangan sederhana berukuran 8 x 7 dengan nuansa putih dan emas, lantai marmer berwarna putih, serta gramophone yang tengah memutar piringan hitam menghasilkan alunan musik yang merdu. Seorang lelaki tampan berambut hitam legam seperti langit malam sedang meliukkan tubuhnya mengikuti alunan musik. Melangkahkan kakinya ke depan dan ke belakang secara perlahan dan memutar tubuhnya 180◦ dengan cepat.

Tangannya menekuk seolah-olah ada seseorang di hadapannya meski pada kenyataannya ia sedang berdansa sendiri. Matanya juga sangat fokus meski dia berdansa dengan angin.

  
“Pangeran, hentikan.”

  
Suara laki-laki yang berat menghentikan gerakannya bersamaan dengan musik yang dihentikan oleh laki-laki tersebut. Paman Kim, panggilan untuk laki-laki itu, datang menghampiri sang pangeran yang berdiri sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan.

  
“Ada apa, Paman Kim?”

  
“Sudah berapa kali saya katakan kalau kaki Anda kurang tegas menginjak lantai, Pangeran? Ketika kaki Anda maju, cobalah untuk terlihat tegas, tapi halus di saat yang bersamaan.”

  
Sang pangeran tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun ketika Paman Kim mengoreksi gerakannya. Dari awal, Soonyoung, sang pangeran, berlatih dengan Paman Kim dan kesalahan yang ia perbuat masih sama. Soonyoung bahkan tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia menghabiskan waktunya di dalam ruangan ini. Jika bukan karena pernikahannya besok lusa, sudah pasti Soonyoung akan kabur dari sini.

  
Sebagai seorang pangeran sekaligus penerus tahta kerajaan, Soonyoung dibuat sesempurna mungkin dalam berbagai hal. Melelahkan tentu saja. Seorang manusia dipaksa untuk menjadi sempurna, tidak boleh ada kekurangan sedikit pun.

  
“Maaf, Paman Kim.”

  
“Pernikahan Anda tinggal besok lusa, Pangeran. Jangan permalukan keluarga kerajaan.” Paman Kim menghela napas. “Kita sudahi latihan hari ini. Besok saya akan datang pukul 3 sore. Persiapkan diri Anda, Pangeran.”

  
Paman Kim berbalik, meninggalkan Soonyoung seorang diri. Suara debuman pintu menjadi penutup untuk latihan malam ini.

  
Soonyoung lantas duduk di lantai yang dingin sambil meluruskan kakinya yang terasa pegal setelah latihan dengan waktu yang cukup lama. Ia menyeka keringat yang mengalir dari pelipis menggunakan lengan kemejanya, lalu mengambil botol minum yang dibawanya tadi. Membuka tutup botol tersebut lalu menenggak isinya dengan rakus hingga ada sedikit air yang lolos dan mengalir ke dagunya lalu jatuh membasahi celananya.

  
Setelah itu Soonyoung mengembuskan napas. Ia mendongak, menatap langit-langit ruangan berwarna putih dengan lampu yang menggantung tepat di tengah-tengah. Kepalanya menoleh sebentar ke arah jendela besar yang menampilkan pemandangan taman kerajaan dengan bulan purnama serta bintang-bintang yang menghiasi langit malam.

  
“Aku tidak ingin menikah, Ayah,” bisik Soonyoung. Tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya tentu saja.

Di ruangan ini hanya ada dirinya seorang dan dia masih enggan untuk keluar dari sini karena saat ini Soonyoung ingin sendirian terlebih dahulu padahal jam yang ada di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 lebih 15 menit. 

  
Umurnya saat ini sudah menginjak 25 tahun dan bagi kalangan keluarga kerajaan sudah pantas untuk menggantikan tahta sang raja. Namun, tidak bagi Soonyoung. Di umurnya sekarang ini ia masih ingin berkelana seorang diri menggunakan kuda kesayangannya sambil memanah atau sekadar berkeliling menikmati suasana hutan.

  
Soonyoung tidak bisa menolak permintaan sang ayah ketika diberi tahu kalau ia akan menikah dengan seorang putri dari kerajaan sebelah. Hal ini semata-mata dilakukan demi kepentingan kerajaan saja. Tidak mementingkan perasaan Soonyoung sama sekali. Dia bahkan tidak kenal dengan calon istrinya sendiri.

  
Kriet!

  
Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Soonyoung tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia langsung mengalihkan atensinya ke pintu dan dia melihat seorang pemuda imut bertubuh mungil dengan rambut coklat gelap datang menghampiri dirinya. Soonyoung lalu berdiri setelah meletakkan botol minumnya.

  
“Siapa kau? Dan apa tujuanmu ke sini?” tanya Soonyoung tanpa basa-basi terlebih dahulu. 

  
Pemuda itu membungkuk sedikit. “Saya Lee Jihoon yang akan membantu Anda berlatih berdansa, Pangeran.”

  
Dahi Soonyoung berkerut. “Berlatih? Paman Kim sudah mengajariku tadi. Katakan padaku siapa dan apa tujuanmu yang sebenarnya sebelum aku memanggil pengawal ke sini untuk menarikmu keluar.”

  
Bukannya merasa takut atau menunjukkan raut wajah panik, Jihoon malah tersenyum. Tipis, tapi masih bisa Soonyoung lihat. “Sudah saya katakan sebelumnya kalau nama saya Lee Jihoon dan akan mengajari Anda berdansa. Saya keponakan jauhnya Paman Kim, Pangeran. Paman Kim sendiri yang menyuruh saya untuk mengajari Anda sebentar.”

  
“Kenapa Paman Kim tidak bilang padaku sebelumnya?”

  
“Mungkin beliau lupa, Pangeran.”

  
Soonyoung tidak lagi menjawab. Ia hanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jihoon yang sekarang mendekati gramaphone dan mulai memainkannya. Lantas pemuda mungil tersebut kembali mendekati Soonyoung. Ia menarik tangan kanan Soonyoung, lalu dituntun untuk melingkar di pinggangya. Sedangkan tangan kiri Soonyoung ia rentangkan dan ditautkan dengan tangan kanannya. Sang pangeran tentu saja terkejut.

  
“Apa yang kau lakukan?” tanyanya dengan nada tinggi dan raut wajahnya berubah. Antara terkejut dan marah.

  
“Cukup ikuti langkah saya, Pangeran.” Suara Jihoon mengecil. Namun, terdengar manis di telinga Soonyoung.  
Entah sihir apa yang Jihoon gunakan, tapi Soonyoung langsung mengikuti ucapan serta gerakan pemuda mungil itu.

Maju, mundur, dan berputar. Mereka lakukan gerakan yang sama berkali-kali dengan halus dan anggun mengikuti alunan musik yang memenuhi ruangan.

  
Tatapan mereka terus bertemu. Jihoon juga terus tersenyum, sedangkan Soonyoung hanya menatap pemuda mungil di hadapannya ini dengan tatapan penuh kagum. Sebab, ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan manusia seindah ini. Warna kulit yang putih hampir menyerupai salju, bibir tipis yang merah seperti buah delima, dan mata kecilnya yang seolah-olah mampu menyihir siapa saja untuk menuruti perkataannya.

  
Soonyoung bahkan tidak merasa lelah seperti sebelumnya. Ia merasa tubuhnya menjadi rileks dan ringan ketika berdansa dengan Jihoon. Soonyoung, menikmatinya.

  
“Ya, benar, Pangeran. Terus seperti ini. Ikuti langkah saya dan rasakan.”

  
Lagi-lagi Soonyoung seperti tersihir meskipun hanya dengan kata-kata. Dia menuruti perkataan Jihoon. Mengikuti keinginan pemuda tersebut.   
Tubuhnya seakan-akan dikendalikan oleh Jihoon dan maka dari itu dia tidak bisa menolak apa yang Jihoon ucapkan. Bahkan disela-sela berdansa, pemuda mungil itu terus berbisik agar Soonyoung tetap mengikuti dirinya. Setiap langkahnya, setiap pijakannya, dan setiap tubuhnya bergerak.

  
Mereka bergerak seperti tidak mengenal yang namanya lelah dan waktu. Terus berdansa hingga bulan berganti dengan matahari, malam berganti pagi, dan dingin menjadi hangat. 

Bahkan sampai tubuh Soonyoung tergeletak di lantai dengan tubuh yang penuh keringat. Dia ditemukan oleh pelayan yang penasaran kemana perginya sang pangeran semalam dan ternyata Soonyoung masih berada di ruangan berlatih. Namun, sudah tidak bernyawa.

Seluruh orang di kerajaan panik dan terkejut bukan main dengan kabar kematian sang pangeran yang cepat menyebar. Semua rencana yang sudah tersusun dengan rapi sejak lama pun gagal. Pernikahan yang akan berlangsung besok akan dibatalkan. 

Semuanya kebingungan tentang penyebab kematian sang pangeran karena tidak ditemukan bekas darah, benda tajam, dan lain sebagainya yang bisa dijadikan bukti pembunuhan. Hanya ditemukan gramophone yang masih memutar piringan hitam dan musik mengalun dengan indahnya. Seperti _lullaby_ bagi Soonyoung. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fanfic!


End file.
